


Colors

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It's his bar, he owns it. Hell he has everything under control, he's got it all.Til he hears a blue haired pixie sing and then he realizes how deviod of color he is and that he needs to add a little splash of blue to his life...





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This song is Colors by Hasley

When I heard her sing and that was when I lost it, my past and what I thought life was, 

She could’ve looked like a super mutant and I still would’ve fallen for her.

 

I thought I had every but that blue haired pixie brought everything to light, even the monsters in the shadows. 

 

“ _ Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so _

_ You said your mother only smiled on her tv show _

_ You’re only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope _

_ I hope you make it to the day you’re twenty-eight years old..” _

 

Right off the damn bat those sapphire blue eyes locked with mine. I left singled out, I felt naked. Not clothless but bare and you know exposed, like she could see right past my laid back, no fucks, charismatic facade. 

 

She was singing to me.

 

_ You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise _

_ You’re spilling like an overflowing sink _

_ You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece _

_ And now i’m tearing through the pages and the ink _

_ Everything is blue _

_ His pills, his hands, his jeans _

_ And now i’m covered in the colors pull apart at the seams _

_ And it's blue _

_ And it's blue _

_ Everything is grey _

_ His hair, his smoke, his dreams _

_ And now he's so devoid of color _

_ He don’t know what it means _

_ And he's blue _

_ And he's blue _

 

Fuck those eyes, so inhumanly blue. I leaned over to magnolia, my eyes never leaving hers.

“Aren't you worried She’ll replace you? She’s good.” I chuckled as I took down my whiskey

Magnolia rolled her eyes and smirked.

“If it happens then so be it, at least I can retire without worry. The third rail will be in good hands.” I snickered and finally she relented and looked at someone in the corner, My eyes followed where hers landed. I felt my stomach churn.

“Hancock? What are you looking at?”

I nodded in the direction of the corner, Magnolia snerked and took a sip of her drink.

“Your girl is brotherhood.” 

“Yeah I see that she’s with the freaks in power armor.” I let out a hiss of a chuckle, and ordered another whiskey.

 

_ You were a vision in the morning when the light came through _

_ I know I’ve only felt religion when i’ve lied with you _

_ You said you’ll never be forgiven till your boys are too _

_ And I’m still waking every morning but it’s not with you _

_ You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise _

_ You’re spilling like an overflowing sink _

_ You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece _

_ And now I’m tearing through the pages and the ink _

_ Everything is blue _

_ His pills, his hands, his jeans _

_ And now I’m covered in the colors Pull apart at the seams _

_ And it's blue _

_ And it's blue _

_ Everything is grey _

_ His hair, his smoke, his dreams _

_ And now he's so devoid of color _

_ He don’t know what it means _

_ And he's blue _

_ And he's blue _

_ You were red, and you liked me because I was blue _

_ But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky _

_ Then you decided purple just wasn't for you _

 

Our eyes locked again, I shook my head with my eyes, my permanent laid back smile stitched on my face, she gave me a smile telling me she knew. She paused to take a sip of water and to wipe the sweat off her face, for that brief minute or two I felt both relieved and almost empty. 

 

Shit I had to get out here soon, before she got into my head any more than she already was.

 

_ Everything is blue _

_ His pills, his hands, his jeans _

_ And now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams _

_ And it's blue _

_ And it's blue _

 

_ Everything is grey _

_ His hair, his smoke, his dreams _

_ And now he's so devoid of color _

_ He don't know what it means _

_ And he's blue _

_ And he's blue _

 

As she finished her song she bowed her head, I paid my tab and got up and slowly walked out of the bar, saying goodnight to Ham before heading outside.

 

I collected myself, I stared out at the stars, each one seemed brighter than the one next to it.

I took a deep breath, I was me again, the same old hancock that I was before her. Everything was as it was supposed to be…

 

The silence was broken by one and if i thought i had lost my shit when I heard her sing, now there was nothing left of me, all in one word I fell apart at the seams, but hey at least she thought I was a masterpiece. But that one word, I thought my name was my own but no, I know now. I now belonged to her with that one word.

 

“Hancock.”


End file.
